A Christmas Emeryone Can Enjoy!
by MrRawrfish
Summary: Anywho, this is a story about a gang of kids who are looking for a broken jewel, Until Christmas comes! The gang gets their stuff, and Inuyasha and Sango find they have something wonderful in common, music. *First person* *Fluff* *Songfic* Songs by Emery.


_Authors note: I really don't own any of this stuff. You can think I do, but hey, no._

Snow, it flickered around us as we sat in the warmth of the hut. By no means was it the first snowfall we had ever encountered, but Kagome insisted that we celebrate a "future" holiday. I really never cared about holidays or hell even the future, it was out of my life time. Although my attitude was nothing that a little sit couldn't fix. Like always Kagome was yelling at me, Miroku sighed as Shippo laughed and pointed his finger, and man did I want to break it. Same old same old. I really hadn't ever looked at Sango, but when I did, her emotions were always different. If I really deserved it she looked stern, and patient, and not angry what so ever, but when I didn't, she was red-faced and looked quite angry. Its kinda a shame I didn't notice it till now, ha-ha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome blushed as she held something behind her small green skirt. I'll admit, I was really curious, so I decided to throw the girl a bone, and tickle her fancy, lest getting sat again.

"What is it wen-" I caught my self, didn't want a dent in the floor. A sit attack would wreck my back for a week. She took my response with a showing of a bright yellow package, with pink glitter and a silver bow on the top, I was surprised that she had gone through all that prep, just for me. The group stared as I pried open the box with my nails. Wasn't hard. Inside was a rounded device that looked like a silver pancake, with buttons and a shiny screen, and the other was a container with the words, "The Weaks End." My finger trailed the container. "Emery." Now I didn't want to sound rude, but I had no Idea on earth what the hell this was. So I blatantly said.

"What the hell is this?" I scoffed sniffing the silver pancake.

"It's a CD player!" She smiled holding it up out of my hands. "They are out of style in my time, so I decided to get you one InuYasha, along with the first album I could find!" She grinned. I frowned, 'Oh, only get me what's not new, and dumb.' I thought harshly, and faked a curious smile.

"What's a CD" Shippo smiled, also curious. All the others, except Kirara leaned in.

"It…uh, delivers, music... to your ears!" The raven haired school girl laughed pushing her index fingers together, slightly blushing, she was probably slapping herself for not telling us that in the first place. I opened the pancake thing with a button that said OPEN. It crawled open slowly, it was pretty ominous. I broke open the container which contained a donut shaped ring. Seeing that the two fit, I put it in, and Kagome put it on loud. There was a low growl-like noise as the device started up. Little did I know that was the music. Just then a raw and emotion filled scream filled the room. It cringed my ears, but I felt alive listening to it, in tune with everything, happy.

"_ARE YOU LISTENING?"_

_We write a thousand pages_

_They are torn and on the floor_

_Headlights hammer windows_

_We're locked behind these doors_

_And we are never leaving_

_This place is part of us_

_And all these scenes repeating_

_Are cold, to the touch._

The lyrics pierced my heart, the sounds I was hearing, were… what's the word? Intense. Most of the gang plugged their ears in disgust for the music, they simply didn't like the growling and harmonizing of the singer. The one exception was the girl, who was so much like me. Sango. She simply smiled and scooted towards me, as I turned the music off, so the others could clean their ears. Already I started to feel it, we were Musical Soul mates. I smiled at that fact as Kagome moved on with the gifts.

The schoolgirl passed by Shippo first, giving him a packet or, two of gummy worms, and her little brothers Game Boy, equipped with Pokemon: Yellow version. She moved to the monk next, giving him a RC boat, that doubled as a carriage, or as she called it, a racecar. She passed by the Tayjiya last, giving her a Jet black Kimono, with purple trails of lilies and a bottle of lilac lotion for her and her 'man'. It was now that I started to regret not wanting to have this celebration in the first place, Happy holidays.

Time flew and I saw everyone was asleep. I put in the Earpiece that came equipped with the device that looked like a metallic pancake and I was just about to hit the PLAY button when a finger tapped me on the shoulder, it smelled of lilacs. I turned to see the moonlight gallantly reflecting off the stunning slayer, with the jet black kimono, with purple highlights bringing out the best in her. She was heavenly, godly even, she could have been a princess. With that though my throat was blocked with words I couldn't say, my throat being cleared I asked "Wanna listen?" Her eyes lit up immediately as she was illuminated by the pail frost kissed moonlight. She climbed into my arms as I put the "Bud" into her ear.

"_Three sleepless nights_

_This isn't how its supposed to be_

_But your so good_

_At taking your time_

_To get back to me."_

There we fell asleep holding each other passionately, listening to the music that quenched our souls. I knew we were Musical Soul mates, but perhaps we were much more. I didn't want to think about Kagome and her husband to be. I had her tonight, and that was all that mattered. This was absolution.

END!

Whew. Okay that took forever to type. I need to know whether to continue this or not. I liked ending it here. But there are so many Emery lyrics that could make this story amazing. Oh well, you know the drill, Review me, and make me feel good or bad. Or both. HAH, hopefully the latter.

*No, the Lotion isn't for a Handjob. It's to smell nice. :3


End file.
